Unlikely Uproar
by FallenAngelofFangirls
Summary: You are just a tired orphan. He is just an adorable gardener. When he meets you, you feel sparks fly. What have you gotten yourself into? FinnianxReader. T for foul language.
1. Introduction

You snuck around the garden, just a shadow moving amongst the rest. The midnight moon lit the path you took toward the shed, where you know you will find food. You have been eating there for a few weeks as the gardener seems to always forget his lunch there.

You smiled as you opened the door, spotting your usual meal through the small cloud of dust. However, as you were about to stuff the food down your face to appease your growling stomach, you heard a sharp high-pitched inhale behind you. _Damn! Caught!_ You whip around, wide eyes taking in the image of a red-haired maid with thick glasses.

"W-why are you here?" she asks, shaking slightly.

"I... I just..." You try to gather the proper words to explain that you have no where else to go. Seeing that you are flustered, she ushers you quickly into the shed.

"I won't make you leave as long as Sebastian doesn't see you. Just tell me your name, dear."

"(Y/N)..." you say, wondering who Sebastian is.

"Alright, (Y/N), you can call me Mey-Rin. I believe there is a shed on the far side of the garden that Fin- I mean, our gardener rarely uses. You can take that food and I will bring you there, alright?" You nod, glad that you will not have to spend another night sleeping in a bush. Mey-Rin leads you sneakily to the other side of the garden to the other shed. Looking at it, you smile wide. The roof is in good shape, and upon entering you see soft blankets.

"I believe he left these here after a particularly rainy summer. Sometimes he would spend the night in here if he got caught in a thunderstorm." Mey-Rin explains as she starts to arrange them in a comfortable spot in the corner of the shed. "I will bring you food scraps from our dinners and things. Just promise me you won't cause trouble!"

"I promise!" you say quickly, knowing you never meant to cause trouble in the first place. Mey-Rin smiled and left, shutting the door behind her.

Mey-Rin had been treating you quite well for the past few weeks. You now had clean water to drink and a proper amount of food. On clear skied nights, Mey-Rin would allow you to roam portions of the garden to stretch your legs. Life was good for you here in the gardens of what you had heard Mey-Rin call the Phantomhive estate.

Little did you know that things were about to change again.

**I hope you enjoyed and please comment to tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry that this so short!**

**Finnian POV**

I finished my work on the winding hedges that covered the garden of the estate, which ended my job as of tonight. I heard the deep growl of thunder in the distance and instantly tensed. _Ugh... I never liked thunderstorms..._

I returned to my shed and placed my equipment to its respective spot. The thunder taunted me again, making me flinch._ I hope it doesn't start raining..._ I stepped out of the shed and groaned, as I immediately felt a drop of rain on my head. I broke into a run, feeling more drops falling onto me. Feeling the rain falling harder and harder around me, I broke into a sprint.

However, I came to a dead stop when I saw a light out of the corner out of my eye. _That's weird... _I walked toward it, realizing that it was coming from my old shed. I ran to the door, not acknowledging that I wouldn't know who or where the light was coming from and just desperate for warmth and dryness. I opened the door quickly to the scene of a beautiful young girl, curled up next to a oil lamp, wrapped carefully in a warm blanket, fast asleep. I nearly squealed from the cuteness of the scene. Quickly rummaging through all of my old things, I grabbed a pile of warm, dry pajamas and changed quickly in a dark corner. I grabbed my own blanket and curled up in a different corner. I closed my eyes, frowned and shivered in a matter of seconds. My eyes whipped open and I sat up. _I can't sleep like this..._

I looked quickly over at the girl who was curled up in the corner, then looked away blushing. _No... I can't do that... We don't even know each other... _However, I found my eyes drifting slowly back towards her. Sighing, I gave in to my want for warmth. I stood up and started walking as quietly as possible over to her. Lightning lit the room and thunder growled in the distance, causing me to quicken my pace as a shockwave of fear bolted through my body. I maneuvered myself awkwardly so that I was laying next to the girl. Feeling her heat radiate into my own body, my tense muscles relaxed, my eyes shut, and I slipped into sleep, blissfully unaware of the fact that the girl next to me just woke with a start as my arms wrapped around her as though she was a teddy bear.

**Sorry if Finny is a bit OOC, I feel like this is how he would act if he were frightened/desperate/serious, but I'm failing at writing right now ._. Constructive criticism is appreciated! Thanks for reading!**


	3. I'm Sorry

This story is being discontinued. I apologize for any inconvenience.

Find me on Archive of our Own under IntergalacticWanderlust.


End file.
